Growing Up : Bionic Style
by Marine101
Summary: Everthing has a start, a place of origin, a background so where and how did the Lab Rats come from? What was life like before Leo and Tasha? A pre series story featuring mini Lab Rats and Daddy Davenport.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first Lab Rats fanfic so please be supportive! I don't own Lab Rats!**_

"Douglas!" Donald yelled as he walked into a warehouse the brothers were currently renting as their makeshift lab

"Hey, Donny! You weren't supposed to be here for another three hours," Douglas said drawing a curtain closed and stepping to the side with an innocent smile

"What are you doing?" Donald asked suspiciously as he grabbed the remote from his brother's hand

"No!" Douglas yelled but it was too late

"What the hell?!" Donald yelled as he saw the three horizontal capsules.

He moved closer to peak in and saw three sleeping children, the first two slightly bigger than the third.

"Remember the foetus experiments?" Douglas said with a grimace

"Those were strictly for scientific purposes only and they were to donate stem cells to mothers!" Donald said loudly," We have to return these kids to their rightful parents,"

"We can't. They don't have any," Douglas remarked

"How?"

"They are actually made from DNA of several different individuals," Douglas bragged," Come on, Donny. Just think. We could become billionaires,"

"By engineering kids!?"

"No, they aren't ordinary kids either. Remember the bionic chip we designed?" Douglas said again

"Bionic chip! We designed that when we were 10 and wanted superpowers," Donald said frustrated

"Well, I continued working on it and implanted all three kids with it too," Douglas said excitedly," Meet Projects A, B and C,"

"Seriously A, B and C?" Donald questioned

"Names don't matter because they will be the best henchmen we could have,"

"Henchmen?" Donald asked in disbelief," You created them for evil?"

"Of course, Donny. They can make us money. With A's super strength and heat vision, B's super agility and speed and C's super intelligence there will be nothing they can't get into," Douglas said dramatically

"I am not letting you make these kids criminals!" Donald cried

"Too bad but you can't do a damn thing about it," Douglas taunted

"But I can," Donald said suddenly, whirling around to grab the first thing he could, Inviso – cuffs.

With a single throw, Donald had Douglas trapped in the cuffs.

"You will never get your hands on these kids. I will raise them for the good of mankind, as heroes." Donald said firmly as he carried the capsules out to his car, one by one.

* * *

Donald had been saving from the last eight contracts to build a bigger better lab but now he used the money to put a down payment on a nice house in Mission Creek. Mission Creek was remote and under the radar, he could raise Projects A, B and C without Douglas interfering.

"Projects A, B and C just aren't right. They are kids and need names," Donald thought as he carried each child into the vacant house.

It was a small house on the top of a mountain and had a wonderful basement.

"With some fine tuning this place would be awesome," Donald said as he looked around the large basement, that had been tiled and painted grey

A sharp cry pierced the air and Donald jumped. He remembered that he now had three kids and quickly opened the 'crib' to lift the youngest of the three, Project C.

"Hey there, buddy," Donald said awkwardly

The baby stopped crying and gazed at the strange man holding him

"You must be hungry. It's a good thing I got some baby mush," Donald said as he dug out the unappetizing food he had purchased.

* * *

It was only after the baby had eaten and began to play with some teddy did the other kids begin to stir.

Donald removed them from their cribs and began to feed the kids who looked to be about 9 months to a year old.

The girl took off crawling, at the speed of sound or so it seemed.

"Wow!" Donald exclaimed, seeing the bionics in action for the first time

Donald began racing cars around with the little boy but the game quickly ceased when both cars were crushed and burnt into a smouldering plastic mess.

"Note to self: Project A shouldn't play with regular toys," Donald said quietly as he kicked the damaged toys to one side.

"You guys need names," Donald said speaking to the kids as if they understood him

"Project A? How about Anthony?" Donald said animatedly going through names on the internet," No, it doesn't feel right, Aiden, Doesn't fit quite right… Oooh I know! Adam,"

" _ **A goofy, funny, crazy, outgoing, loving person, Adam will always be there for you. Some people may call him weird or strange, but if he wasn't all of those things then he wouldn't be Adam. Beneath the goofy exterior lies a fiercely loyal and protective man who would do anything for his family."**_

Donald scooped up the little girl and began to ponder," Something with a B, definitely B,"

"Bailey, Bernice, Barbara, Barbie, Bree," Donald read of the internet," Bree, I like that,"

" _ **People with this name have a deep inner desire to use their abilities in leadership, and to have personal independence. They would rather focus on large, important issues, and delegate the details. People with this name tend to be creative and excellent at expressing themselves. They are drawn to the arts, and often enjoy life immensely. They are often the centre of attention, and enjoy careers that put them in the limelight. They tend to become involved in many different activities, and are sometimes reckless with both their energies and with money."**_

The child in his arms just babbled away happily, not knowing of anything that happened in the last 24 hours.

"And finally the little genius, I know exactly what your name is going to be," Donald said as he stared into the cradle slash capsule of the baby's.

"You are a Chase," Donald said as he read the expression of the name

" _ **People with this name tend to be passionate, compassionate and intuitive. They are usually humanitarian, broadminded and generous, and tend to follow professions where they can serve humanity. Because they are so affectionate and giving, they may be imposed on. People with this name have a deep inner desire for a stable, loving family or community, and a need to work with others and to be appreciated."**_

And somehow, despite having his entire life turned upside down by these kids, he found himself looking forward to actually wanting to see if Adam, Bree and Chase grew up to be anything like the meaning and expressions of the names suggested.

Most of all Donald Davenport realised that his heart wanted to be a father, even if his mind refused to let him accept that.


	2. Chapter 2

In the first month Donald Davenport could count the amount of times he had actually gotten a full, good night's sleep. He had spent countless hours working on two of his latest projects: A baby monitor with a difference and a recent contract with the government.

If the government deal went through, he would have millions. He had already planned the renovation of the lab, with simulators and vertical capsules. Douglas' notes which Donald had taken suggested that his brother intended on upgrading the capsules eventually.

Adam had become a lot more mobile and his super strength and heat vision was often a cause of chaos. Just recently the kid had damaged Donald's cyber desk adding more work to the long list of things that needed to get done.

Bree never sat still and was always super speeding around the lab. Often Donald found the ten month old on the ceiling and had to coax her down or occasionally get a ladder involved.

Chase, at two months old, was his favourite. Chase usually sat in the baby swing Donald had hooked up and followed the movements of his brother, sister and father. He often smiled and laughed when Donald would turn to him and pull a few faces while working.

Slowly, over the course of the first month the baby swing moved from the far corner of the lab closer to the cyber desk.

"It is just to keep an eye on the kid, not because I enjoy his company, he is just an invention," Donald said to himself as a mantra but he knew that all three kids were more than just inventions, they each held a piece of his heart that he hadn't even meant to give away

"Dada?" Adam questioned as he snuck up behind Donald

"What did you say?" Donald asked after a few moments of shocked silence

"Dada," Adam said with more confidence and clarity

"Yes Adda, I am dada," Donald said with a sigh

He could train them out of that later, they were too young for Davenport,.

As if on cue Bree began her usual ritual of super speeding around the lab. Donald was absorbed in work and did not notice Chase's contorted face.

"Chasey!" Adam yelled bringing his brother a toy

Chase began crying, his chubby hands pressed against his ears

Donald spun around and cradled the baby," I think your super senses are kicking in Ace,"

Donald held the boy firmly and was soon joined by Bree and Adam.

Well, there goes any chance of work, Davenport thought but never the less let the three bionic kids use him as a pillow and over time, Chase then Bree and finally Adam succumbed to sleep.

Davenport could have put them into their capsules but he didn't want to.

He pacified himself saying," Working would cause Chase to wake up,"

So he sat on the comfy couch in the lab, each of his arms being used as a pillow and Chase sleeping soundly against his chest.

Davenport felt his eyes get heavier and finally fell asleep, his last thoughts being something along the lines of:

Work can wait! This is a great moment.

But as usual the nagging voice in his head said," They are just inventions so don't get too attached,"

It was too late for that because he, Donald Davenport was far beyond attached.


End file.
